


I Wanted You For a Moment

by eyeless_soul



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude Law and Stephen Fry have a moment on the set of Wilde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted You For a Moment

The first time Stephen met Jude he hadn’t even known the young man’s name but had already decided that before the movie was done filming he would have thoroughly fucked the young man. This was not something that he did often or an act that he practiced. It wasn’t as if he accepted the role, looked at the other actors that he’d be working beside and decide which ones he would take in his bed. His attraction to Jude had taken him by surprise, although if he’d taken the time to analyze the situation he would not have been surprised.

The relationship that he had been in for more than a decade was falling apart. Daniel had confessed that he wasn’t in love with Stephen anymore. According to Daniel he would always love Stephen, he just wasn’t in love with him.

And Stephen couldn’t remember the last time he wasn’t in a relationship. This wasn’t to say that he intended to date Jude; it meant that if that happened he wasn’t opposed to the idea. So, he bought a glass of Brandy, the drink he noticed Jude drinking, and carefully made his way to where Jude was talking to another man. Being the type of man that he was, having manners and knowing that if he intended to impress the young man, he was going to have to employ all of them, he waited patiently for Jude to finish his conversation, and subsequently his drink. Then he approached Jude with his offering, which Jude gladly accepted.

“I’m Jude.” He sipped the Brandy that he’d received. He knew who the other man was but what he couldn’t figure out was why Mr. Fry had taken the time to talk to him.

Stephen tool Jude’s hand, shaking it firmly. “Stephen Fry. Seeing as this get together is for a movie, I guess there’s no harm in saying who I portray, Oscar Wilde.”

Jude’s eyes lit up. He knew that since he was portraying Lord Alfred Douglas, there was to be a bit of a sex scene between him and Stephen. His stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies and he felt a bit giddy. As he shook Stephen’s hand, he smiled, “Lord Alfred Douglas.”

Stephen nodded, as he very quickly, as to not upset the younger man, scanned his body. He could hardly wait to see him unclothed.

Jude sipped his Brandy thoughtfully. He couldn’t help the feeling that Stephen was undressing him with his eyes. It made him just a tad uncomfortable. “Is there a problem Mr. Fry?”

Stephen shook his head and offered Jude his best non-threatening smile. “No, of course not.” As Stephen left he realized that he had a very big problem. That problem was Jude.

Æ Æ Æ

Jude lay completely naked on the couch. Being naked was no big deal; he had no qualms about his body. He looked good with clothes on but when he was naked he looked incredible, and he knew it.

Stephen, on the other hand was nervous. You would think that he had never seen or had been near another naked man. He was in his dressing room pacing the floor, wondering how in the hell he was going to pull off pretending to be in love with this man, without actually falling in love with him.

There was a loud and impatient knock on the door. Stephen pulled on his bathrobe and opened the door. The Director was standing there, hands on his hips, looking irritated. “Come on, Stephen. It’s time to start. I want to get this scene filmed before Jude gets too cold.”

Stephen mentally sighed and physically smiled at the director. “Of course. Sorry to have kept you waiting.” He knew that there was no time like the present, and that he had to face the music. He walked with the director to the room where Jude was waiting.

As soon as Jude saw Stephen he got off the couch. Stephen lay down after removing his robe and Jude straddled his waist. He settled down a little lower and waited for word from the director.

Æ Æ Æ

After the scene had been filmed, Jude still laid on top of Stephen, with his head on the other man’s chest. He was warm and comfortable, for the time being he didn’t really want to move. All of crew that had been in the room had left. Jude speculated that they had probably done so, guessing that the two men would want privacy while they dressed.

Stephen debated on being the gentleman and delicately reminding Jude that they were both naked and they should get dressed. He knew that was what he should do but he couldn’t bring himself to disrupt the peaceful silence that they seemed to be cocooned in. 

Jude sighed and shifted his weight. He inhaled sharply when he felt something hard poking at his bottom. He knew what it was and wasn’t all that surprised. They had after all, just spent the afternoon mimicking the act of making love. So when he discovered a hard penis poking at him, he laughed nervously. Jude turned his face towards Stephen. “As comfortable as I am, I really do think that I should get up.”

Stephen could feel his face heat up as his embarrassment grew. Whether Jude knew it or not, it was his weight was the only thing hiding and holding down his penis. He cringed as Jude shifted his weight, almost like a non-verbal warning that he was going to get up. But then despite what he had said he stayed put.

“But I guess we could stay here a little while.” As he spoke he wiggled his ass just a bit.

Stephen was a bit confused. It was hard to tell whether Jude was serious or playing around. “Jude, fair warning. If you keep doing that I am going to push your cute little ass right onto my penis.” As vulgar as his words sounded, the tone that he used let Jude knew that if he was going to let Stephen fuck him he could change his mind at any time and everything would stop, no questions asked. Stephen had made it clear; he wanted to have sex with Jude; not rape him.

Knowing that someone is capable of manhandling you is one thing, having that person wrap his arm around your waist and move you is an entirely different matter. In one swift movement (that had to have taken quite some time and practice to perfect) Jude went from straddling Stephen’s waist to being pinned beneath him.

Stephen knew from experience, where to place himself so that Jude wouldn’t get crushed or have a hard time breathing. “Before we go any further, Jude; are you sure you want to do this?”

Jude nodded. He hadn’t set out that day with the specific goal of having sex with Stephen but he also figured if he was going to have sex with a man it might as well be one that actually cared about him.

Stephen smiled. He retrieved the small tube of lube that he kept in the inside pocket of his jacket. This involved getting up but he knew that he would have to get up and lock the door anyway. He knew that although the staff knew that they were still in there, an no one else was scheduled to use that particular room for quite awhile, he didn’t want to risk them getting walked in on. “Sorry for all this moving about but I wonder if you could roll over and push your knees up so that they are close to your chest?”

Despite the fact, that Jude knew from mentally picturing the position, how it would make him look he had to suppose that there was a reason for the request; he did as he was asked. As he pushed his knees up to his stomach, he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious, he had never felt that vulnerable or exposed before. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he never even heard Stephen move but he gasped as he felt something hot and wet dart in and out of his rectum.

Stephen grinned as he felt the younger man relax. He lubed his finger and slowly started pushing in.

Jude’s muscles tightened as his body reacted to the unfamiliar intrusion, Stephen used his other hand to Spread Jude’s legs further apart, as he added a second finger, he started a slow rhythm as he stroked Jude’s penis. Once again he felt Jude relax. He added the third and final finger (sometimes he would go to four but he didn’t think that this was necessary and had a feeling that he would only end up hurting Jude and that was the last thing that he wanted to do). Once the third finger was added he felt Jude wiggle a bit.

“It’s alright love. Just breathe.” Jude nodded and took a deep breath as Stephen curled his fingers and brushed against Jude’s prostate.

“Oh.” Was all that Jude’s brain would allow him to say.

“Feels good?” As Stephen asked his question he started t scissor his fingers, stretching Jude. He wanted to cause the other man as little pain as possible. In response to his question Jude mumbled something, that Stephen couldn’t quite understand. He chuckled as Jude pushed back on Stephen’s fingers, almost trying to fuck himself on them. He whined as Stephen withdrew his hand.

“Hey!” Jude huffed.

Stephen moved Jude so that he was laying on his back, spreading his legs as much as the couch would allow and settled in-between them. After slipping a condom over his erect penis, he positioned it at Jude’s entrance. “Take a deep breath and try to relax.” As soon as he felt Jude take a deep breath, he pushed in.

Jude bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut and let his breath out slowly. This hurt a lot worse than he originally thought that it would. He expected there to be some pain but this bordered on unbearable.

“Okay my love. Breathe and relax. The worst is over.” He leaned closer to Jude and kissed just behind his right ear. He knew, (once again from experience) that everyone had their own ‘hot spot.’ A ‘hot spot’ as Stephen had come to define it was a spot on a person that could make them come just by someone kissing, licking, sucking or in some cases even just touching that spot on their body. That spot behind Jude’s ear just happened to be one of those. Stephen slowly pulled out and then pushed back in, all the while watching Jude’s face and paying close attention to the other man’s body language. He wanted to make Jude feel good, he wanted to leave Jude completely satisfied and not ruined for other men, in Stephen’s opinion that would be an unforgivable crime.

After pushing back in for the forth time and gently brushing against his prostate he felt Jude’s legs tighten around his waist and he arched his back and moaned as Stephen hit his prostate repeatedly and kissed the newly discovered spot behind his ear. That seemed to completely undo the blonde, he started thrusting back and kissing any part of Stephen that came within his reach.

“Does that feel good?”

“Dear god, you have no idea.”

Stephen smiled; he knew that when dealing with virgins things could go bad very quickly but obviously he had taken the time to prepare Jude properly and so that was not the case with Jude. Stephen could feel his release coming, he snaked his hand in between their bodies and started stroking Jude’s penis. He was going to make sure that the blonde beauty climaxed.

Jude’s thrusts were starting to lose their rhythm. He seemed to alternate between saying “Oh my god,” and “Stephen, don’t stop.” Stephen could feel Jude’s inner muscles start to tighten. “Oh dear lord, I’m going to come.” Without another word, Jude ejaculated on their stomachs, while Stephen filled the condom. As soon as he felt Jude’s body relax he pulled his softening penis out.

After discarding the condom into the trashcan, Stephen pulled Jude so that Jude was lying on top of him. This was in much the same fashion as he had been earlier.

Jude smiled sleepily. “Do you think they would mind if I slept here for a bit?”

Stephen rubbed Jude’s back. He would have loved to just lie here with him, basking in their afterglow but he realized that given where they were that just wasn’t realistic. “Darling, you should at least get dressed.” As he looked at Jude, the blonde was pouting. His response was obviously not what the other man had wanted to hear, all the same he slowly detangled himself from Stephen.

Stephen got dressed in his normal clothes rather quickly. He did this so that he would be able to watch Jude get dressed. It was a guilty pleasure that Stephen had always indulged himself in. It didn’t seem to matter who he was with, there was something about the act of watching someone get dressed, and he had always found it strangely intimate. Like doing something you knew you shouldn’t be, watching something that you knew was private but being unable to look away.

Jude blushed slightly as he pulled his trousers up over his ass. He was a little sore but nothing that was really worth complaining about. He had expected it to be a lot worse. He knew what he needed to say something and he also knew that the more he thought about what he was going to say the worse it was going to be. So he just said what he knew he had to. “As much as I enjoyed that you do know that it can’t happen again.”

Stephen looked at Jude slightly surprised. This was not how he’d imagined things would go (when was he going to learn that things in life rarely ever did?) He’d known that Jude was a virgin and that he would probably want to cuddle and be held after they had sex. What he hadn’t expected for Jude to draw the line mere minutes after they had completed the act, while getting re-dressed with tears in his eyes.

Stephen left his seat on the couch and walked over to Jude. He put his arms around the younger man and drew him close, rubbing soft circles on his back, trying to comfort him. “It’s alright. I understand. We are both involved with other people. I do apologize; I should never have allowed that to happen. I am so sorry.” 

Jude smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I’m so embarrassed. I am an adult, I had the choice to have sex with whomever I choose.” The tears started to fall from his eyes again. “I don’t know why I am crying.”

Stephen rocked gently back and forth. It’s all right. I completely understand. I hope that I have not ruined any chance that we might have had for friendship. And crying is perfectly normal; your body just went through something completely new. It’ll be okay.”

Jude nodded. “And of course we can be friends.” Jude covered his mouth as he yawned. He was suddenly a lot more tired than he had remembered being.

“I’m glad to hear that. You should try and get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jude hugged Stephen and then walked out of the room. Stephen watched him leave (trying very hard not to stare at his ass).

Like Stephen had told himself in the beginning, he hadn’t expected a relationship and he couldn’t pretend to be surprised at the way that things had ended. He knew that he would work things out with Daniel and that Jude would go back to his wife, that was just the way that things were. The way that Stephen looked at things, sex with Jude once was better than none at all. He left the room, planning on buying some flowers for Daniel and perhaps something green.

The End.


End file.
